Holby the Next Generation
by Bracken Elfweb
Summary: ST:TNG/TOS crossed with Holby City Hospital
1. Default Chapter

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
".Arise Sir Anton Meyer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day," Mike Barrett said taking a good healthy slug of the liquid in his glass.  
  
Meyer smiled thinly. "That is because I am a visionary Mr Barrett, and you are not!" he retorted, taking a delicate sip of champagne, one elegant eyebrow arching carefully.  
  
"We can't all have brains as well as beauty," Mike replied affably.  
  
"While in your case I see you're in position of neither!"  
  
Mike guffawed loudly in good humour, the sound of his laughter bouncing off from and then echoing around the distant walls of the audience chamber. A few heads turned briefly in the direction of the two men, and then looked away again almost as quickly, as a sign of good breeding.  
  
Mike finished drinking the contents of his glass and put it down on an elegant Queen Anne sideboard, before taking another from a passing servant. "So you're really living the highlife now," he commented, looking around once more. "Don't you even miss Holby a little bit?"  
  
Professor Sir Anton Meyer took another sip from his glass, his dark grey eyes momentarily clouding when he thought back to the events of the last few months. If it hadn't been for his services to the advancement of medical science, and the fact that the board had eventually cleared him of all charges, then he doubted he'd be where he was today. It was a sobering thought. Abruptly he put down his glass, finding he had no taste left for celebrations. "I did not come here today to discuss the past," he told Barrett firmly.  
  
Mike nodded. "Indeed, congratulations."  
  
"Congratulations .sir," Meyer smiled briefly.  
  
"Or should that be Sir congratulations?"  
  
Meyer opened his mouth to refute the suggestion, but stopped when he received a light tap on one shoulder.  
  
"Anton. or should that be Sir Anton. anyway congratulations old chap," Sir Charles said pumping Meyer's hand enthusiastically, though in truth he didn't look as if he had the strength.  
  
"Thank you Sir Charles," Meyer returned.  
  
"Sir Charles, good to see you again," Mike Barrett said with a welcoming smile holding out his hand as well. "You're looking. you're looking. well it's good to see you at any rate."  
  
"Thank you," Sir Charles Merrick said with a small smile.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" 


	2. Two

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPER TWO  
  
  
  
Captains Log Stardate 47912.2:  
  
Having completed our previous assignment, that of shepherding the Regent of Assillii to her marriage with the Tonga of a neighbouring planet without incident and 47 hours ahead of schedule, the Enterprise has just arrived at Starbase 14 for some much needed re-provisioning and a little R & R.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking unusually serious Deanna and Beverly walked into the traders small cave type shopping cabin, regarding the colourful wears on display with evident distaste and disdain. Of course it was all an act. Deanna had seen a brilliant multicoloured chiffon scarf which she thought would go wonderfully with the beach outfit she intended to wear at the officers planned party.  
  
Crusher picked up a small roughly hewn pot, running her fingers across its carved surface. For all its crude appearance the little pot was quite exquisite, but Beverly returned the pot to the shelf and moved on. Deanna trailed her hands through a tub of sonic charm beads, their clear crystal colours changing from pink through to violet at they picked up on the empaths mood.  
  
Crusher turned her attention to the small stack of holonovels, but quickly appeared to loose interest.  
  
By the time Deanna looked towards the scarves, the shop keeper was almost ready to sell the two friends anything.  
  
"How much are you looking for, for this?" Troi asked flicking one of the scarves lightly with one finger.  
  
"If it pleases you my lady, four credits." the shopkeeper said with a small bow.  
  
Troi sniffed. "Four credits. I wouldn't pay that for a genuine P'Targ dagger!"  
  
"Did I say four gracious lady, what I meant is two credits."  
  
Deanna raised an eyebrow, and fingered the luxuriously soft scarf.  
  
"Don't over do it too much Deanna," Crusher urged coming to stand close to her friend.  
  
Troi nodded. "I suppose you could twist my arm. I could be persuaded to take a couple, one for myself and one for my friend," Deanna smiled charmingly, "Three credits."  
  
"Three credits? How am I supposed to make an honest.?"  
  
Crusher tuned out the rest of the conversation as she continued to look round the shop. Exotic and some not quite exotic spices perfumed the air, jars, pots, bales of cloth, trinkets, pictures, sculptures and confectionery, the wares were all there, the same in every small trinket shop in the galaxy. The CMO stopped and barely drew a breath as she reached for a brightly wrapping object sitting right at the back of a shelf. Grasping the object carefully she drew it forward and looked at it in the dim light of the shop. Yes she was right it was a crème egg.  
  
Feeling a quiver of excitement run through her body like quick silver, she took the egg to the front of the shop where Deanna was still haggling with the shopkeeper.  
  
"How much do you want for this?" Crusher asked as casually as she could, interrupting them both.  
  
The man barely looked at the egg. "Two credits," he snapped, his attention still very much focussed on Troi.  
  
Beverly handed over the quarter bar of latinum, "Come on Deanna, we're leaving she said firmly, grabbing her friend by the upper arm. "We're late for our meeting with the captain."  
  
"What meeting with the captain?" Deanna retorted crossly as Crusher pulled her outside. "We don't have a meeting with the captain."  
  
Crusher showed her the egg. "We do know," she said grimly. 


	3. Three

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"You know that really was quite excellent," Mike Barrett said appreciatively, reaching for the wineglass with evident relish.  
  
"I'm glad you approve," Meyer smiled allowing his own cutlery to rest upon his plate, while he dabbed elegantly at the corner of his mouth with has napkin.  
  
Barrett waved a fork in his direction before deciding to spear a baby carrot between its prongs. "What I fail to understand is why you.. Hmm this is really delicious, why you can eat like this everyday and not show any signs of putting on any weight." Mike said patting his own ample stomach.  
  
Meyer smirked.  
  
"No, seriously Anton, what I really don't understand is why you didn't choose to stay and make a fight of things? I mean to say, Holby without Anton Meyer."  
  
The surgeon shot him a look, which Mike Barrett chose to misinterpret.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot Professor Sir Anton Meyer. is like. is like having strawberries without cream, scones without jam, lamb without."  
  
"Are you aware that all your references allude to food.?" Meyer shot back, trying to distract his friend.  
  
"Sorry I'm eating, and anyway you are fully aware of what I mean. Damn it man, what is going on in your life? I returned from Kenya a couple of weeks ago, and what did I find when I called in to see my oldest and dearest friend? Why some damn impostor sitting in your chair, ordering your staff around, already half cut by the looks of him and."  
  
Meyer's face had become a hard mask. "Mr Barrett!" he growled warningly.  
  
"Anton, this is me you're talking to, me Anton."  
  
"And for that you should be thankful, if it were anyone else I would have walked out long ago!"  
  
"Just as you walked out on Holby?"  
  
"I will not have my decisions nor my authority questioned!"  
  
Mike sat back in his chair. "My *** is that what happened?" Mike returned with a sudden flash of insight. "You walked out just because the board questioned your decision?" You walked out because they assaulted your pride!"  
  
Meyer rose to his feet, his face deadly pale with anger. "I do not have to stay here and listen to this one moment longer!" he said biting of each word and enunciating them in his usual clipped and precise tones.  
  
"No you don't Anton. you can always leave."  
  
"I thank you for your suggestion, but I am already going. Goodbye and good- day to you Mr Barrett."  
  
Barrett stared; finally realising he'd gone too far. "Anton," he tried his tone now consolatory. "Stay, eat the rest of the meal with me. I was only."  
  
"Honi soit qui mal y pense!" Meyer returned after a moment's pause, and putting down his napkin, strode from the elegant dining room without another word.  
  
".shame on him who thinks ill of it!" Barrett whispered beneath his breath, before reaching forward for his wineglass. 


	4. Four

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Pouring himself another finger of whisky, Tom Campbell-Gore tossed the amber liquid to the back of his throat and swallowed, holding out his right hand to see if his fingers had stopped their shaking. Detecting a still visible tremor he poured himself a double measure and tossed it off in the same fashion.  
  
A sharp rap on the door made him reach for the bottle again and quickly hide it in his bottom draw. He was seen shuffling papers around on his desk by the time his visitor had arrived.  
  
"Sorry to trouble you Mr Campbell-Gore, but you asked to be notified when Mrs Marchinson arrived. Sandy is just making her comfortable now. Here is her file." Chrissie Williams said with a brief smile offering the folder to the surgeon.  
  
"Thank you, I'll look at it in a minute."  
  
Chrissie frowned. Rumours were rife of course, but there was little she could do to ease circumstances. She thought back with a certain fondness to the time when Anton Meyer was still the Clinical Chairman and.  
  
"If that will be all Sister?"  
  
Abruptly Chrissie realised she was daydreaming and quickly pulled herself together. Giving Campbell-Gore a look, which for one moment reflected the utter perplexities of life, she turned on her heel and left the way she'd come.  
  
She nearly bumped into Sandy on her way out.  
  
"Watch where you're going Nurse Harper!" she snapped out of reflex, then paused, "Is Mrs Marchinson settled?"  
  
"Yes Sister, she's in Bay 5. 'Er husbands with 'er, only he's not very happy on account that Mr Campbell-Gore aint been in to see them yet. I told them that 'e was running a little late with his appointments this afternoon. I 'ope that's all right?"  
  
"Yes it's fine of course," Chrissie returned, and looked across at the nurses' board. "Mr Cooper's light is flashing. you'd better deal with that next."  
  
"Yes Sis." Sandy started when Mr Marchinson appeared in the doorway to his wife's room.  
  
"Please. you'd better hurry.  
  
"Blimy!" Sandy said from the doorway where she'd trailed in after Chrissie, "She's coding all ready."  
  
"Well don't just stand there, fetch Mr." Sister Williams had been about to say Campbell-Gore when she remembered the unmistakable smell in his office as she'd walked in. "Fetch Mr Griffin," she finished instead.  
  
Sandy's eye's widened fractionally.  
  
"Hurry girl, get on with it." 


	5. Five

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Pouring himself another finger of whisky, Tom Campbell-Gore tossed the amber liquid to the back of his throat and swallowed, holding out his right hand to see if his fingers had stopped their shaking. Detecting a still visible tremor he poured himself a double measure and tossed it off in the same fashion.  
  
A sharp rap on the door made him reach for the bottle again and quickly hide it in his bottom draw. He was seen shuffling papers around on his desk by the time his visitor had arrived.  
  
"Sorry to trouble you Mr Campbell-Gore, but you asked to be notified when Mrs Marchinson arrived. Sandy is just making her comfortable now. Here is her file." Chrissie Williams said with a brief smile offering the folder to the surgeon.  
  
"Thank you, I'll look at it in a minute."  
  
Chrissie frowned. Rumours were rife of course, but there was little she could do to ease circumstances. She thought back with a certain fondness to the time when Anton Meyer was still the Clinical Chairman and.  
  
"If that will be all Sister?"  
  
Abruptly Chrissie realised she was daydreaming and quickly pulled herself together. Giving Campbell-Gore a look, which for one moment reflected the utter perplexities of life, she turned on her heel and left the way she'd come.  
  
She nearly bumped into Sandy on her way out.  
  
"Watch where you're going Nurse Harper!" she snapped out of reflex, then paused, "Is Mrs Marchinson settled?"  
  
"Yes Sister, she's in Bay 5. 'Er husbands with 'er, only he's not very happy on account that Mr Campbell-Gore aint been in to see them yet. I told them that 'e was running a little late with his appointments this afternoon. I 'ope that's all right?"  
  
"Yes it's fine of course," Chrissie returned, and looked across at the nurses' board. "Mr Cooper's light is flashing. you'd better deal with that next."  
  
"Yes Sis." Sandy started when Mr Marchinson appeared in the doorway to his wife's room.  
  
"Please. you'd better hurry.  
  
"Blimy!" Sandy said from the doorway where she'd trailed in after Chrissie, "She's coding all ready."  
  
"Well don't just stand there, fetch Mr." Sister Williams had been about to say Campbell-Gore when she remembered the unmistakable smell in his office as she'd walked in. "Fetch Mr Griffin," she finished instead.  
  
Sandy's eye's widened fractionally.  
  
"Hurry girl, get on with it." 


	6. Six

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
It fell on his desk with a very gentle pop. There wasn't a fanfare, no trumpets sounded, no bright lights heralded its arrival, but it was noticed nonetheless. By a stroke of fortune, good, bad or otherwise, Captain James T Kirk was working on signing off his monthly stores report, when the crème egg fell directly onto a data entry padd that the captain was reaching for.  
  
"What the devil!" Kirk exclaimed startled, snatching his hand back quickly, and watching in disbelief, bordering on amazement as the egg rolled in a half semi-circle before coming to a gentle stop.  
  
Kirk peered at the egg for a split second longer before rising to his feet and cautiously pushing back his chair. Moving slowly, Kirk managed to reach the door to his quarters less than 30 seconds later. It whooshed open silently as it sensed his presence, and Kirk stepped through the portal. Keeping one hand across the sensor however, he prevented it from closing directly behind him, and keeping the egg firmly in his sights, reached for the comm panel.  
  
"Intruder alert in the Captains Quarters. Red Alert. All personnel to their duty stations. Mr Spock report to the Deck 7 immediately," Kirk commanded briskly, still keeping an eye on the brightly wrapped crème egg.  
  
  
  
  
  
He hadn't fancied going on to his club, where he knew without a shadow of doubt that his friends were waiting to congratulate him. Neither had he gone home, unable to face the stylish, but empty town house where he'd take up residence since August. His daughter was still at boarding school, and his housekeeper would have left for the evening. So he had instead decided to work. Quite where he was going the Professor didn't know. Nor was his destination particularly important. He let his feet choose their own direction while he thought.  
  
Mike Barrett had been partially correct. Meyer hadn't liked his judgement being called into question. But his reasons for leaving Holby had run deeper than that. Or at least it had seemed so at the time. He had had an incredible year. First he'd been shot by a gun wielding ex-con and nearly lost his life. He'd been abducted by not-quite-aliens - not quite friends - three times, his life had been put in danger in at least two separate occasions because if it. He'd been given the most incredible gift, which even now a small top level pharmaceutical company was manufacturing under at a secret location under special licence to the patent's he now held. He had been Knighted and given a chair at the prestigious Queen Elizabeth hospital, and yet. yet.  
  
Yet they'd still called his judgement into question over one unfortunate patient.  
  
And he hadn't liked it.  
  
Not one bit. it had seemed the right thing to do, to move on. To go forward, to walk back out into the world and to see if what he had to offer it would be accepted.  
  
But now.  
  
Leaning on the railings over London Bridge, his eyes seeing but not really taking in the river lights steeped in a light rain and a mist which was slowly creeping in, Meyer paused.  
  
Where did he want his life to take him from here? That was the biggest question of all wasn't it? Where to? Not back the same way he'd come certainly. He needed to push forwards. onwards. and. perhaps. 


	7. Seven

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The Sub-Commander tried not to flinch as he handed over the message he'd been given to the commander of the Tal'Shiar. He was only the courier after all, and had no knowledge of the information he'd carried post haste from his ship, the Raven'swing. Gathering that information had cost fully half the ships crew their lives, and they'd battled some of the worst ion storms Tolyth had ever seen, to return to Romulus space. But he knew that even that wouldn't stop the commander from ordering his execution even carrying out the sentence himself if the contents of the data-chip displeased him.  
  
Tolyth drew a breath and stood to attention as the commander inserted the chip into his reader. Better to face death, if it came with a warrior's pride, then with a coward's stance.  
  
The commander reviewed the information silently, and allowed a small grimace of satisfaction to spread across his face. Yes the data was all there, names, places, dates and times. With the information now in his grasp, he could crush the accursed Federation once and for all. In fact it would be so simple; it'd almost be child's play!  
  
Thoughtfully the commander switched off the reader and turned to the Sub- commander. "Do you know the information that you carry?" he asked almost idly, taking the chip and turning it thoughtfully over in his fingers, the backup systems in the reader would have automatically made a copy of the file as he'd accessed it.  
  
"No commander. The chip was sealed and marked for your eyes only?"  
  
"And you've shown this to no one?"  
  
Tolyth fought down the urge to swallow. "No commander. As you can see, the seal was unbroken when I handed it to you. I have come direct from the Ravens'wing as I was bidden."  
  
The commander nodded as if in thought. "Pity," he remarked conversationally. "I've always thought that a man should know the information that he was about to die for!" 


	8. Eight

Holby: the Next Generation.  
  
A Holby & Star Trek crossover story  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Using a large scalpel to cut through the pericardium, Campbell-Gore fought with the urge to wipe a bead of moisture from his forehead before it trickled down his nose. It was unusually warm in theatre and he could feel sweat running almost freely down his back. "Sister get someone to turn the heating down in here can't you?" he snapped abruptly, "And wipe my forehead while you're about it. I can't possibly operate under these conditions."  
  
The Theatre Sister shared a telling look with Ed, but found no help from that quarter either, so went to drop the ambient temperature for the third time in succession.  
  
Unobtrusively the anaesthetist reached for the side patient's neck to check his body temperature. It was cool to the touch; he shook his head faintly and turned to his assistant. "I think you'd better get the hot bags ready, or we could shortly be in trouble," he said quietly.  
  
"What's that?" Campbell-Gore interrupted, "If you've got something to say Mr Hassin, surely you can share it with the rest of us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have reconvened this meeting at Mr Data's request, he has carried out further analysis of and back ground checks on Dr Crushers find. The floor is yours Mr Data." Picard said sitting down.  
  
"Thank you Captain." Data said rising from his position at the conference table and addressing the rest of the command crew as he activated the view screen behind the captain. "As you will all be aware, we have encountered this phenomenon once before in connection with the events surrounding the recovery of Dr Song's android. In fact you might call Victoria Merrick. my sister."  
  
"Have you had any news on her Data?" Crusher asked quietly. Victoria, or what had been left of her, after she had shorted-out and fused half the systems aboard the Enterprise so spectacularly, had been delivered to the Vulcan Science Academy and left under the care of the authorities.  
  
"There has been no news to date on the condition of Victoria." Data replied quietly, "though I am currently awaiting on a subspace reply to a query I sent 2.47 hours ago."  
  
"You sent an enquiry to the Vulcan Academy?" Geordi asked sitting forward.  
  
"I will get to that in one moment," Data replied turning towards the viewscreen, which across which a rippled surface was now being displayed. "What you are currently witnessing is a multi-dimensional linear display which started to emanate from the doctors egg 2.57 hours ago."  
  
"Which is why you contacted the Academy - where the rest of the crème eggs were taken." Geordi said with satisfaction.  
  
"I always thought it a great pity that the Hagan Das didn't survive." Deanna added a touch wistfully.  
  
"Indeed counsellor, however I now believe it is vitally important that we return to Holby City Hospital and attempt to make contact with Mr Meyer. I have been re-examining historical events circa the year 2000 and. 


End file.
